Spicy Sauce
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: "Si por alguna casualidad se volviesen a encontrar, entonces, trataran de no cometer los mismo errores del pasado" -Drabbles España/México-
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Disclairme:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. México (Pedro) A varios autores.  
**Palabras: **195

**Pareja Principal:** Antonio/Pedro [España/México]

**Resumen: "**_Jamás se atrevió a pensar que su cálido abrazo se transformaría en un decadente futuro"._**  
Advertencias:** Pensamientos de México. Hecho histórico. **  
Notas: **A mi beta por revisarlo. Y aquellos que lean idiotadas. Gracias. De nada. Escrito para la tabla de musa—hetaliana

* * *

**Abrazo.**

Fue en el borde de la playa, en la costa de Yucatán, donde pude ver el gran navío. Recuerdo haber visto tres de ellos, antes de percatarme de una pequeña embarcación surcando cerca de donde me encontraba.

Tu piel clara, tus ojos verdes como el quetzal, tu sonrisa amigable y risueña; todo hizo que pensara que mi amado hijo Quetzalcóatl regresaba a mi lado. Tu extraña lengua me hizo cuestionarme si acaso habías ido a otros lugares junto a otras deidades. Sólo después de verte bajar y haber corrido hacia ti, pude enlazar los brazos a tu torso extrañamente metálico. Atento, te miré a los ojos, y sin entenderla del todo, una insólita mezcla de alegría y miedo se coló en mi cuerpo. Finalmente, después de un momento de silencio donde las olas del mar hicieron su inusual compás al chocar unas contra otras, me di cuenta de que te estaba abrazando. Te abrazaba a ti, a mi amado hijo.

No podía imaginar que, en un mañana no tan lejano, esos mismos brazos me encadenarían, me arrastrarían a una época de inquietud y desfortunios.

Que tu cálido abrazo se convertiría en mi decadente futuro.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por leer_. Fusososo  
_


	2. Beso

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Disclairme:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. México (Pedro) A varios autores.  
**Palabras: **310  
**Pareja Principal:** Antonio/Pedro [España/México]

**Resumen: **_"_**"**_Sin prisa y sin pausa, era como le besaba Antonio"_**  
Advertencias: **Insinuaciones. Pensamientos de México. Aparición de Noruega. Inglaterra. Italia del sur. Mayores de 15 años.**  
Notas: **Gracias a mi beta por revisarle. Escrito para la tabla de musa—hetaliana.

* * *

**Beso.**

—Me besaba sin prisa y sin pausa —explicó—. Hundía su lengua lentamente dentro de mi boca, me incitaba a que bailase a su ritmo. Yo trataba de no demostrarle lo mucho que me agradaba su forma de besarme. Lo menos que podía hacer era demostrar mi dignidad. ¡No iba a caer tan rápidamente a su deseo, no señor! —exclamó con vehemencia—. Creo que él sabía de todo aquello, porque buscaba siempre afanosamente la forma sucia de poder poseerme; y la verdad, había veces que me atrevía a pensar que… —carraspeó un poco, buscando la forma correcta de decir aquello sin ser tan violento— cierta parte de mi cuerpo le parecía territorio hostil. Y yo deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón no ser tan torpe y combatir su posesión; sin embargo, sus húmedos labios volvían a atraparme con desesperación, llegando siempre que podía a la parte más profunda. ¡Juro que algunas veces sentí su lengua rozar mi laringe! —aclaró—. Realmente —calló antes de sonrojarse—, así era la forma que tenía Antonio de besarme; podría decir que era… como un deleitable flamenco andaluz.

Pedro dejó caer su taza de té con cuidado sobre la mesa antes de mirar de soslayo a quienes atendían su respuesta.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que eran los franceses los expertos… —murmuró Arthur.

—Nunca lo creí de Antonio —confesó Feliciano.

—Bueno… —musitó el noruego—. Por lo menos te gustó. No es como ciertos tipos molestos —miró secamente al chico danés— que te hacen sangrar los labios por ser tan rudos y torpes —terminó de explicar seriamente.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —dijo al final el mexicano. Y es que sabía que, a pesar de todo, los besos que le había dado el español en su pasado juntos, no los había encontrado nada desagradables. Y sin comprender el porqué, simplemente sonrió.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nada fuera de lo común. ¿Alguien ha pensado que los besos son peleas sin treguas? Porque yo sí. _Fusoso~_


	3. Roce

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Disclairme:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. México (Pedro) A varios autores.  
**Palabras: **311  
**Pareja Principal:** Antonio/Pedro [España/México]

**Resumen: **"_Y entonces él comprendió, que deseaba rozarle hasta la locura"._**  
Advertencias:** Mayores de 15 años. Pensamientos de España. Lemon.**  
Notas: **Mucho Occ de mi parte. Manejo de una pareja nueva. Nimitztlazotla = Te amo. En Nahuatl. Escrito para la tabla de musa—hetaliana

* * *

**Roce**

Rozas levemente con tus manos mi rostro. Puedo percatarme de que tu pequeña cara morena toma un color brilloso por el sudor delator de toda aquella calentura en tu cuerpo. Te contoneas encima de mí de forma candente y sensual. Juguetona y sensual.

Recuerdo la primera vez que logré poseerte; tus cabellos oscuros, manchados de tierra recién sembrada; tu frente morena ensangrentada por los arañazos de las rocas de tus templos; tu piel parda cocida por los rayos del sol; tus manos ásperas e infantiles. Todo de ti me invitaba a rozarte. A tocarte.

Tiro de ti rudamente, alzándote para adentrarme hasta el fondo de tu ser que tantas veces he conocido. Trato torpemente de no perder la razón por el placer que me embriaga sin preámbulos. Rozo tus mejillas sonrojadas. Cuán adorable te puedes ver con ellas, me digo. Cierras los ojos, tratando inútilmente de esconder tu humillación.

—Vamos, un poco más, Pedrito —te digo, y velozmente empiezo a contonearme tortuosamente. Rozándote. Invitándote. Rozándote. Incitándote a perderte conmigo en la locura en la que hemos caído desde el primer día de nuestro encuentro.

Te alzo una vez más, haciendo que el chasquido ante el contacto de mi región vital y tu seductor orificio embriague nuestros oídos. Me muerdo fuertemente los labios al sentir la profundidad de mi embestida. Susurro tu nombre miles de veces y trato de decirte alguna frase, aunque fuera entrecortada, en tu lengua natal. Cierro mis ojos ante el final de mi éxtasis. Siento tu aliento cerca de mi oído. Tus manos aferradas a mi espalda, rozándome de forma cariñosa, me hacen querer tenerte una vez más.

—Nimitztlazotla* —me dices.

Abro mis ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras incomprensibles. Trato de rozar no sólo tu cuerpo, sino también tu alma y tu corazón. Quiero adorarte. Quiero quererte, pero sobre todo…

Sobre todo quiero amarte.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Fusoso~,_ por extraño que pareciera… Esta cosa no es pornografía de países, es simple encuentro para entablar una buena relación internacional (¿) ¡Lo sé! Comentario random.


	4. Manos

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Disclairme:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. México (Pedro) A varios autores.  
**Palabras: **_**360**_  
**Pareja Principal:** Antonio/Pedro [España/México]

**Resumen: **_"¿Dónde están tus suaves dedos sosteniéndose a los míos? Hoy, simplemente no lo siento"._**  
Advertencias:** Romanticismo puro. Drama.E ideas inusuales. Pensamientos de España.**  
Notas: **A las personas que lean idioteces. Gracias…De nada. Escrito para la tabla de musa—Hetalia del Liverjournal.

* * *

**Manos  
**

Ahora mismo comprendo cuan dolorosas son las despedidas. Siempre que podías sostenías mi mano y la apretabas fuertemente. Y sin saber, me decías suplicante: _"No te vayas, no me dejes". _Y como arte de magia, mi dolorosa agonía desaparecía, al ver tus ojos llorosos y temblorosos.

Y entonces, _¿Qué ha pasado ahora?_ Mis oídos no pueden escucharte decir aquellas palabras; tal vez el sonido de las olas que pegan con el barco me lo impiden, o eso me digo como consuelo.

_¿Dónde están tus suaves dedos sosteniéndose a los míos? _

Hoy, simplemente no lo siento. Y es cuando me percato de lo mucho que deseo tenerte sólo para mí. Lo sé, soy egoísta por desear aquello; me has mentido, _¿verdad?_ Dijiste que no te apartarías de mi lado, y aun has decido liberarte de mi mano. Me muerdo los labios al verte desde el barco. Pienso severamente que mis deseos por brincar fuera, es solo un afán innato por querer tener tus cálidas y morenas manos.

"_Somos los mejores amigos; de ahora en adelante, yo siempre estaré a tu lado"._

¿Esa frase fue una mentira? Me has mentido, _¿verdad?_ Dijiste que no teirías. Y aún así, has decido alejarte de mi. No apartes mis manos. No tú. Entrelazo mis dedos, y los olfateo en un vano intento por detener mis lágrimas. El fragante aroma de la tierra recién labrada está impreso, e involuntario un deseo profundo en mi nace por volver a tocarla,volver a sostenerla y volver a sentirla mía.

_¡Me has mentido, verdad! ¡No dejes que me vaya! ¡No dejes que me aparte de tu lado!,_ quiero gritarte. Pero, sé que es tarde… Tú me has echado de tu lado, y yo no puedo más que dejarte en libertad, aunque eso signifique jamás volver a entrelazar mis manos a las de mantenerme erguido; orgulloso hasta el final, altanero hasta perder de vista tu rostro moreno. Pero no, no puedo, yo simplemente ya no puedo contener el llanto. Se que te he perdido, y que al final de todo, sólo quedarán en mis recuerdos el sutil amor que tus manos dieron a mi cuerpo; en aquellos días en los que te conquiste.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pse, esto es lo más deprimente que escrito, digo~… Quiero pensar, y si no es así… ¡Miéntanme! _Fusoso~_


	5. Caricia

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Disclairme:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. México (Pedro) A varios autores.  
**Palabras: **329  
**Pareja Principal:** Antonio/Pedro [España/México]

**Resumen: **"_Porqué Pedro sabía que la caricias del español sobre su cuerpo, no eran otra cosa que una sutil invitación para dejarse invadir"_

**Advertencias:** Mayores de 15 años. Pensamientos de México. Lemon.**  
Notas: **Mucho Occ de mi parte. Gracias a mi beta. Para musa—hetaliana del Liverjournal.

* * *

**Caricia**

—Ganas de comerte —le dijo suavemente al oído y Pedro correspondió bajando la mirada, azorado. Sonrió tenuemente, queriendo poder responderle con alguna frase inteligente, tratando torpemente de hacerle olvidar aquella situación extraña; sin embargo, el moreno volvió a sentirlo. Su calor, su roce, la mezcla de olores que desprendía su colonia oriental; sus brazos recorriéndole la espalda de forma tortuosa y suave. Intentó echarse hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos, pero Antonio se los cerró a besos, y luego le acaricio los labios. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, el mexicano sintió que se perdía por completo en aquel fluido de saliva que hacían sus lenguas, se dejó guiar por las caricias del mayor; dejó que sus manos expertas poco a poco empezaran a desvestirlo con desmesura.

—Ganas de comerte —escuchó que musitó de nuevo el español. Sintió de nueva cuenta aquel ahogamiento. Antonio se encontraba besándole las mejillas, las orejas, su mentón moreno; y él no hacía otra cosa más que rehuirle la mirada.

Gimió y ronroneó por lo bajo, esperanzado estúpidamente en que esos sonidos le ayudarían a humedecerse menos. Se mordió los labios ante la caricia fría que le daba en su región vital. "Ganas de ser uno", escuchó que le murmuró, o tal vez sólo estaba imaginándolo, ya no lo sabía.

Buscó la manera de sentirse un poco más cómodo en aquel sofá posando sus manos en el respaldo del sillón. Él pronto le invadiría, y comprendía con disgusto que cualquier resquicio de razón se escabulliría en ese preciso momento. Entreabrió la boca al sentirle cerca. Las manos firmes del de los ojos verdes tomaron las suyas, y le atrajeron hacia sí antes de invadirle por completo.

Antonio le besó, le saboreó y le acarició de forma casi divina. Y entonces, Pedro no pudo hacer más que dejarse arrastrar por lo celestial de las sensaciones y por su tembloroso amor que, poco a poco, empezaba a moverse, justo como aquellas sabrosas embestidas del español.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

¡Si señor!

Este es el escrito que más me gusto de todos. ¿Por qué? Porque ambos son sexys, y más si un esta arriba del otro… Ehem, olviden eso. Gracias por leer. _Fusoso~_


	6. Cuando él dejó de ser un Huēy Tlahtoāni

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** World Series Hetalia  
**Disclairme:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. México (Pedro) A varios autores.  
**Palabras:**450  
**Pareja Principal:** Antonio/Pedro [España/México]

_**Cuando él dejo de ser un Huēy Tlahtoāni.**_

**Resumen:**"_Y entonces él comprendió, que deseaba rozarle hasta la locura"._**  
Advertencias:** Mayores de 15 años. Pensamientos de un "conquistado México". Pareja no oficial. Y blabla cosas un poco históricas, según se mire. **  
Notas:**Uso de términos extraños.

Huēy Tlahtoāni: Termino para referirse a un gobernante supremo náhuatl.

Tenochtitlán: Cuidad antigua que se encuentra en el centro de la Capital de México.

Quetzalcóatl: Dios único, dual y múltiple.

Tezcatlipoca: Dios solar, y supremo del mundo náhuatl.

Huitzilopochtli: Dios de la guerra.

* * *

**Cuando él dejó de ser un Huēy Tlahtoāni.**

Su vista siempre había estado acostumbrada a los inmensos monumentos, a las imponentes casas donde habitaban sus dioses. A la gran ciudad de Tenochtitlán que, día a día, conquista a conquista, se acrecentaba como una gran enredadera a su alrededor. Lo tenía todo.

Poder.

Riqueza.

Fuerza.

Y si todo eso era de esa forma, entonces, ¿por qué había sido conquistado por aquel supuesto Dios? No lograba comprenderlo.

Sabía perfectamente que la primera vez que le vio desde lejos, se había atrevido a pensar por unos segundos que su amado hijo Quetzalcóatl había vuelto de nueva cuenta a sus brazos.

_¡Cuán equivocado estaba!_

Al no percatarse de las profecías escritas años antes por sus nigromantes, le habían servido, sin saber al enemigo para poder tomarlo por la fuerza. ¿Qué idiota perdería la gran oportunidad de usar eso a su favor?

_¡Ninguno en su sano juicio lo haría!_

Trató, desesperadamente de poder justificarse a sí mismo mientras veía impotente, cómo despojaban de sus riquezas a sus bellos templos; cómo es que eran derrumbadas y taladradas sus magníficas estatuas de sus preciadas deidades. _¿Tenía él el derecho a pedir piedad, cuando él nunca la había tenido, cuando él tomaba las cosas que deseaba a su forma, a su ritmo, a sus inmensas ansias de ser más y más poderoso…?_

¡No! No tenía el derecho. Y aún así guardó receloso en su corazón, que algún día podría volver a caminar libre bajo la magnífica bendición de Tezcatlipoca.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Al ver cómo su inmensa gloria se desvanecía con aquel fuego que destruía su magnífica ciudad. En esos momentos deseaba en sobre manera haber podido prestar más atención a todas aquellas palabras de advertencia, que años atrás habían dicho muchos hechos misteriosos. ¡_Pero no lo hizo!_ No le bastó con ver aquella serpiente de fuego adornando el cielo, o aquel llanto de mujer que, noche tras noche se lamentaba por sus hijos.

Al imponente reino majestuoso de lo que sería México en un futuro, no le importó. Y, ahora… Con aquellos grilletes en sus manos y pies, no podía más que exclamar en su lengua natal una silenciosa plegaria a su Dios. Al percatarse de que no volvería a vestir aquellos trajes adornados con brillantes y coloridos plumajes. ¡Sabía que ya no podría hacerlo! _¡Nunca más!_ _¿Qué era lo que le pasaría en el futuro?,_ rondaba por su cabeza. El magnífico reino no lo sabía… Y fue cuando los volvió a ver. Aquellos hermosos y místicos ojos de un color extraño que aquel hombre de piel blanca portaba.

Le vio mirarlo de forma sorprendida, al tiempo de escucharlo hablar, diciéndole palabras que él no lograba entender. _¡Sabía que eso era la conquista!_ Dominar mediante la guerra que su dios Huitzilopochtli le mandaba hacer… Entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta…

_¡Él había sido conquistado!_

Sonrió amargamente al saber que _¡nunca más!_, volvería a ser un majestuoso Tlatoani… Y fue cuando él lloró.

¡Lloró lágrimas de sangre por esa gran verdad!

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Ya hace tiempo había publicado este drable, fue el primero que escribí de ellos. Faltas de ortografía a- a mi. Gracias. De nada.**_


	7. Verdades

**Autor:** Usagi-Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series Hetalia

**Diclaimer:** El personaje de Antonio pertenece a la creadora de Hetalia. "Nueva España" a México [¿?]

**Palabras:** 883  
**Pareja:** Antonio/Pedro **[España/México]**  
**Tema:** Verdades  
**Resumen:** _"Tú serás desde este momento Nueva España, tierra del señor", recordó que había dicho._  
**Advertencias:** Pensamiento de Pedro -México-. Insinuaciones lemonescas. Tal vez OCC de parte de España. Eso se lo dejo al lector.  
**Notas:**A mi bastardo-teme.

* * *

**Verdades.**

Caminó por aquel pasillo mientras miraba con asombro todo el decorado tan extraño que lo adornaba. Las figuras de muchas personas pegadas a la pared, sobresalían entre tanto color rojo.

Se quedó estático, mirando una figura conocida para él. Aquel sujeto de nombre Antonio estaba en uno de ellos. Le observó. Sus rasgos parecían mucho más infantiles; sus pequeñas y diminutas cejas brillaban mucho más hermosas de lo que recordaba; aquellos magníficos ojos de color olivo le hicieron pensar que el jade, que se manejaba en sus tierras no era nada majestuoso en comparación a los ojos de español.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban por aquel lugar. Recordó con asombro, aquellos besos demandantes que le había dado el español en la noche al percatarse de los pequeños labios bien pincelados de la figura. Se sonrojó.

Pedro se decía a sí mismo que no deseaba mucho su contacto con él, porque a fin de cuentas, Antonio había sido la causa de haber perdido todo su esplendor. Ahora, Pedro ya no era un Tlatoani; al contrario, Antonio hasta eso le había arrebatado: su nombre.

_"Tú serás desde este momento Nueva España, tierra del señor",_ recordó que había dicho.

¿Acaso Nueva España no podría tomar las armas y revelarse?, se cuestionaba siempre, alterado. No lo sabía.

El moreno recargó su frente en el ventanal, pensando seriamente qué era lo que le pasaba cada vez que se paraba a pensar en todas aquellas cuestiones. ¿Desde cuándo él mismo se decía _"Nueva España"_? Eso tampoco podía responderlo. Dio un hondo suspiro, antes de cerrar los ojos y por unos instantes perderse en sus recuerdos. En aquellos donde los grandes cerros mágicos, humeantes, adornaban de forma magnífica el lugar donde vivía; donde el olor a la recién pesca inundaba sus fosas nasales; donde podía ver claramente la expansión de toda la ciudad. _¡Oh, cuánto amaba ver a su gente en el mercado de Tlatelolco!_ Pero ahora nada de eso le era posible.

Abrió los ojos con desgana, al saber que, si no se apuraba, seguramente le regañarían por llegar tarde a sus clases de español. Bufó, un poco molesto, al saber que el mayor, siempre que podía, le regañaba por hablar o escribir en su propia lengua. ¿Acaso ni eso tenía derecho de hacer? Sabía claramente que no…

Se levantó de su lugar para emprender su camino con rapidez. Corrió un poco, y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba frente a una gran puerta de madera. Tocó con suavidad.

—Pasa –escuchó que le dijeron.

Antonio se encontraba sentando de forma despreocupada en el sillón, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un libro. Pedro (Nueva España) no pudo comprender lo que decía la portaba, aún le faltaba mucho por comprender del español. Suspiró derrotado, al comprender sus propias limitaciones.

—¿Has descansado bien? –preguntó el español.

El moreno se quedó callado unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente. Antonio le sonrió, gesto que le hizo sonrojar.

—Vaya, no pensé que aguantaras tanto… Hm, ¿movimiento? –preguntó, más para sí mismo.

El sonrojo de Pedro aumentó mucho más al preguntarse qué era lo que pensaba ese sujeto. _¿Qué acaso no tenía un poco de vergüenza?_ Le vio ensanchar más su sonrisa ladina. Pedro quiso suponer que no la conocía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de repente ante sus dudas internas.

—¿Por qué? —repitió el otro—. Porque eres mío —dejó escapar.

—Eso… Eso no es verdad —debatió él.

Antonio le miró con burla. Se acercó a él, tomándole su rostro en el proceso…

—… ¿Crees que si no lo fueras, estarías aquí… conmigo...? –preguntó, suavemente cerca de su oído.

Pedro no supo qué responder. Se quedó estático, sintiendo el aliento caliente del mayor. Le miró con un brillo especial. ¿Por qué, siempre que le tocaba, podía percatarse de que sentía una emoción desmedida que nunca en su vida había sentido? ¿Qué era lo que ese sujeto le había hecho? ¿Por qué, noche tras noche desde su llegada, no dejaba de llevárselo a su cama? ¿¡Acaso es que no se daba cuenta de que él no era una mujer!

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierto nervio.

—… Puedo maldecirte… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –informó.

El oji–verde sonrió, antes de posar sus labios en los del otro. El menor sintió cómo era abrazado y, sin saber, no pudo más que corresponder aquellas sutiles caricias.

—No lo harás —le dijo, al terminar de besarle—. Eres demasiado arrogante para caer tan bajo mi querido Nueva España… —soltó con prepotencia—. Será mejor que continuemos con tus lecciones…

Nueva España, se quedó mirando la espalda del mayor. Cuán grande y magnífica se veía desde atrás. Al igual que el país donde vivía. _¿Alguna vez podría aspirar a ser de la misma forma?,_ se preguntó. No lo sabía.

Dio un hondo y abatido suspiro al tiempo de sentarse junto al mayor. ¡Pedro no tenía claro lo que le pasaría en el futuro! ¡No sabía si desaparecía, o si alguien más lo conquistaría! De lo único que podía sentirse seguro por el momento, era de las grandes ganas que tenía Antonio por hacerle aprender las fabulosas cosas de su país. Para Pedro, ESO era lo único que realmente atesoraba… Al vivaz y arrogante Antonio sentado junto a él, enseñándole.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Espero pronto continuar con los demás escritos que debo de esta pareja, mientras subiré esto que tenia por ahí y que no me acordaba de que estaba. Lo que uno hace cuando formatean su pc. HAAHAHAHA.**_


	8. Amigos

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** España/México [Antonio/Pedro]  
**Tabla:**_ Relaciones #1—Amigos_  
**Advertencias:**Universos alternos, mucho OOC de mi parte. Algunas cosas que están fuera de mi propia imaginación. Dedicado a musa_hetaliana, que siempre tienen buenas tablas. Por favor, si tiene línea histórica, ni me he dado cuenta. Gracias. Como siempre, he usado el nombre de Pedro para México, aunque haya más nombres que en verdad me están gustando, ya veré más adelante si lo cambio.

* * *

**1.-Amigos.**

—¿Qué le has hecho ahora? —le reclamó enérgicamente Pedro a Alfred.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —rebatió Alfred—. Tú has visto todo lo amable que puedo ser con él.

—No eres más que un consentido hombre pretencioso —explicó furibundo.

—¿A qué viene el reclamo? ¿Que acaso no son sólo amigos?

Pedro vaciló su respuesta. Alfred tenía razón, Antonio y él sólo eran amigos. Nada más que amigos, su furia se desvaneció ante aquello. Él sabía que sus arrebatos con el rubio, no eran otra cosa más que una escapatoria para sacar toda la frustración que le provocaba saber que sólo era eso, un amigo de Antonio.

—¡Deja de restregarme lo que no puedo ser! —pidió Pedro—. Ya sé que… sólo soy eso, ¿por qué te gusta recalcármelo siempre?

—Eso no es así —Alfred se puso de pie y le rodeó con los brazos—. ¿Lo quieres?

¿Que si lo quería? ¡Lo adoraba! ¡Lo amaba! Y sabiendo eso, más se deprimió y enojó al sentir aquello que no podía ser. Antonio no le veía como deseaba que le viese.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué imbécil era!

—Sí. Pero sólo somos amigos —repitió como una letanía.

Amigos.

Sólo amigos.

Y se echó a llorar en los brazos del otro, repitiendo una y otra vez aquella palabra. Una y otra vez.

_**Fin.**_


	9. Enemigos

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** España/México [Antonio/Pedro]  
**Tabla:** _Relaciones #2—Enemigo_  
**Advertencias:** Universos alternos, mucho OOC de mi parte. Algunas cosas que están fuera de mi propia imaginación. Dedicado a musa_hetaliana, que siempre tienen buenas tablas. Por favor, si tiene línea histórica, ni me he dado cuenta. Gracias. Como siempre, he usado el nombre de Pedro para México, aunque haya más nombres que en verdad me están gustando, ya veré más adelante si lo cambio.

* * *

**2.-Enemigo.**

_"Se va",_pensó Antonio.

¡Le estaba apuntando con un arma! ¿Qué demonios había pasado en su ausencia? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba aquel chiquillo? ¿De verdad estaba exigiéndole eso?

Se aterró.

¡No quería perderlo, a su colonia, a su pequeño, al ingreso que este le daba! ¡Era demasiado! ¡Era demasiado absurdo que de buenas a primeras le pidiese su libertad! ¡No, imposible! Debía de estar alucinando.

—Nueva España, ¿estás gastándome una broma, verdad? —preguntó Antonio en un vil intento de llamar su atención y hacer que el otro dejase de apuntarle. Se recargó en la pared del pasillo donde le tenía acorralado, esto estaba completamente mal, sentía que le faltaba el aire. ¡Pedro no podía abandonarle! ¡No!—. ¿Qué pasó? Este no eres tú, ¿quién te dio la idea? ¡Dímelo! —exigió.

—Vamos, España. No lo hagas más difícil —respondió—. N-no tuve la influencia de nadie.

Pedro mentía.

Podía intuirlo por la forma de rehuírle la mirada. Se sintió traicionado, ¿es que acaso no le había ordenado no salir del lugar donde le tenía? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que rebelarse en esos momentos? En esos donde todo el mundo parecía darle la espalda.

—¿Por qué? —logró formular con una voz casi trémula.

—Porque así tiene que ser. Porque así debe ser. ¡Sólo firma el maldito papel! —gritó. Y volvió a mirarlo con altanería—. ¿Que no ves? Dejé de ser un chiquillo manejable, sólo quiero la libertad para mi gente.

—No… —finalizó.

Nueva España dejó de apuntarle y le miró a los ojos. Antonio pudo jurar por un momento que alguna lágrima traicionera se avecinaba por aquel iris negro. ¡Todo aquello era una mierda!

—Entonces —le dio la espalda—. Esto nos convierte en enemigos —finalizó.

Antonio le vio alejarse y dejó escapar un jadeo. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el ruido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

¡Todo era una mierda!

_**Fin.**_


	10. Pareja

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** España/México [Antonio/Pedro]  
**Tabla:** _Relaciones #3—Pareja._  
**Advertencias:** Universos alternos, mucho OOC de mi parte. Algunas cosas que están fuera de mi propia imaginación. Dedicado a musa_hetaliana, que siempre tienen buenas tablas. Por favor, si tiene línea histórica, ni me he dado cuenta. Gracias. Como siempre, he usado el nombre de Pedro para México, aunque haya más nombres que en verdad me están gustando, ya veré más adelante si lo cambio.

* * *

**3.-Pareja.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se dio el lujo de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, así que disfrutó la vista que en ese momento le estaba dando el viaje. A través de la ventana del auto podía observar a las gaviotas revolotear por encima de algunos troncos que se lograban ver a los lejos, el ruido de las olas golpeando las rocas de aquella avenida le hicieron pensar en todo y nada a la vez. Cerró los ojos un momento, recargó su cabeza en el asiento y suspiró.

—¿Estás ya cansado? —preguntó su acompañante, quien no dejó de mirar la calle—. Si lo deseas, podemos parar para que comas algo.

Pedro no dijo nada, siguió concentrado en aquel lugar. Pensando en por qué había aceptado esa invitación. Desde hacía tiempo no lograba entender del todo al joven que venía a su lado, ¿qué pretendía con él? Demasiadas veces se había hecho esa misma pregunta.

Antonio a veces le era muy confuso. Algunas veces sentía que le coqueteaba descaradamente y otras muchas que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿realmente le quería? ¿O sólo era un pasatiempo?

Se acomodó sus cabellos, los cuales se movían aparatosamente; tenía la ventaba abierta y el aire le llegaba directamente. Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y miró de nuevo el lugar. Tan pacífico y lleno de frescura.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —preguntó Pedro.

Antonio se detuvo, logrando que Pedro se asustara por aquella acción.

—¿A qué vino eso?

Pedro trató de ignorar el tono tan incómodo que había utilizado el joven, se acomodó de nuevo los cabellos en un acto de distracción, miró otra vez hacia el mar tratando de disimular el acongojo que sentía. Debía admitir que la respuesta a su pregunta no le había gustado.

—¿Estás molesto?

—¿Por qué debería?

Ambos callaron por un momento.

—Apurémonos —musitó Pedro.

El hispano no se me movió y, sin previo aviso, tomó al otro por el cuello y le besó. Pedro sintió cómo se acaloraba ante la intromisión de la lengua ajena y se removió, incómodo, por el ardor de su cuerpo ante aquella caricia.

—Eres mi pareja —dijo Antonio al término del beso.

Pedro volvió a callar, le acarició las mejillas con una de sus manos y le besó dulcemente. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que el sonido de su corazón se acompasara al del otro. Tan perfecto, que pensó que soñaba.

—Bien —confesó el latino.

—Joder… —se quejó antes de soltarle y arrancar el auto de nuevo—. Si no fuera porque sé que esta avenida es tan transitada... —le miró de soslayo—. Mierda, apurémonos.

El latino rió y asintió antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el paisaje que tanto le estaba gustando. El viaje sí que le relajaría.

_**Fin.**_


	11. Familia

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** España/México [Antonio/Pedro]  
**Tabla:** _Relaciones #4—Familia_  
**Advertencias:** Universos alternos, mucho OOC de mi parte. Algunas cosas que están fuera de mi propia imaginación. Dedicado a musa_hetaliana, que siempre tienen buenas tablas. Por favor, si tiene línea histórica, ni me he dado cuenta. Gracias. Como siempre, he usado el nombre de Pedro para México, aunque haya más nombres que en verdad me están gustando, ya veré más adelante si lo cambio.

* * *

**4.-Familia.**

_"Hace doscientos años",_pensó cuando vio el viejo retrato, sorprendido de encontrarlo allí, tan a mano. Sospechó que Lovino lo habría puesto en secreto para que pudiese recordar al joven del retrato. Él sonreía inocentemente. Tomó el cuadro ya gastado de las orillas, no por el uso que debería tener, sino por el paso del tiempo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Pasó largo rato observándole, sin poder tocarlo, porque no deseaba desgastarlo aún más. Recobró el sentido cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Es tu familia —le dijo Lovino.

Antonio sonrió un poco más, cerró los ojos y recordó cómo habían logrado pintar al pequeño que ahora era todo un hombre.

—Lo sé.

—¿Irás? —preguntó el italiano.

—No lo sé.

Apesumbrado y sin más explicaciones, tomó el lienzo, bajó un poco la vista y leyó la dedicatoria: _"Por un recuerdo perdurable."_

—Es tu familia —repitió el castaño.

—Lo sé… —tomó el cuadro y lo guardó en su ropero.

_**Fin.**_


	12. Separados

**Autor:** Usagi—Asakura  
**Fandom:** World Series: Hetalia.  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Claim:** España/México [Antonio/Pedro]  
**Tabla:** _Relaciones #5—Separados._  
**Advertencias:** Universos alternos, mucho OOC de mi parte. Algunas cosas que están fuera de mi propia imaginación. Dedicado a musa_hetaliana, que siempre tienen buenas tablas. Por favor, si tiene línea histórica, ni me he dado cuenta. Gracias. Como siempre, he usado el nombre de Pedro para México, aunque haya más nombres que en verdad me están gustando, ya veré más adelante si lo cambio.

* * *

**5.-Separados.**

Cuando aquel hombre firmó el documento, no pensó que le fuese a doler como lo estaba haciendo. Porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que deseaba, ¿no? Trató de pensar en todo lo que pronto se le vendría encima una vez que Antonio saliese de la estancia.

Sería libre.

Libre para aprender, libre para conocer, libre para establecerse como el país que soñaba ser. Y si todo aquello era lo que deseaba, ¿por qué entonces sentía que le ardían los ojos?

—¿De verdad es lo que quieres? —preguntó de pronto España—. ¿De verdad deseas tu emancipación?

Pedro le miró, perplejo. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Por un momento se preguntó nuevamente si aquello era lo que de verdad deseaba. Se removió en el lugar que ocupaba en la pequeña sala, los ojos penetrantes del español no le dejaban de ver. Se sintió solo con él, pues a su parecer, todos a su alrededor habían desaparecido para ambos.

Nueva España cambió rápidamente su semblante, después se quedó quieto y entrelazó sus brazos en la mesa.

—¿No crees que es tarde para preguntar eso? —dijo con el poco valor que tenía.

—Entiendo —balbuceó España.

El corazón de Pedro latió fuertemente al ver cómo el otro firmaba el documento. Durante un momento, sintió que el aire le faltaba al tomarlo entre sus dedos. Ahí, al lado derecho, se encontraba la letra de España. La firma que le daba la libertad que tanto había añorado y que ahora se convertía en su separación.

_Separación,_ pensó por primera vez. Escuchó el ruido de las sillas con más ahínco de lo normal, Pedro se encaminó temblando hacia donde se encontraba España. Su estómago se contrajo ante la mirada tan profunda que el otro le daba, ¿qué estaría pensando Antonio en esos momentos? Volvió a mirar el documento y volteó su vista hacia atrás. Ahora, estaba seguro, aquello era su completa separación. Y de nuevo sintió que los ojos le ardían.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
